Talk:Kratos
Suicide It says in the trivia that Kratos has considered suicide on two seperate occasions. One is at the end/beginning of the first God of War, but when was the other? I think they may mean when he was with Calliope and he gave up his powers and everything. Lying Memories 13:09, March 1, 2010 (UTC) oh well that would make sense Debochira 11:03, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Somebody just messed up the damn page. The second is at the end of the God of War Chains of Olympus when Kratos has throw himself from the Fire Steeds. Bogdan stretePS3 10:59, April 11, 2010 (UTC) The end of God of War 3 Well, despite the disappearance of Kratos' body at the end of God of War 3 and speculation that he's still alive, I'm thinking that he crawled off the cliff and committed suicide. I mean it's definitely possible, because the gods wouldn't let him do it before, but now that he's pretty much killed them all, there's nothing to keep him from ending his suffering. Idk just a thought. Both theories make sense. Lying Memories 21:10, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Very possible, yes. Personally I think they're leaving it up to the individual player to make his/her own conclusions. Ghost Leader 13:53, April 11, 2010 (UTC) RE : Kratos' Victims The only thing Kratos did was to take a hand of Titans whit him and let Cronos and Atlas in the past to keep his past life at it was : Altlas was left in the underworld so he could chain him to the world. Cronos had Pandora's Box on his back while in the desert so Kratos would kill Ares. To mention he didn't interfere whit Prometheus' life because he would of allredy been put on the mount by Zeus . Same for Typhon .In the basic I think Kratos did the back in time action in so maner that e would return whit the Titans after he fighted Zeus and you're right Kratos didn't had to go to the Island of Creation because shurelly it was floded exploded or bursed into flames . BUT ! Let's remember Kratos' past corpse was still in Rodhos when present Kratos comed to fight Zeus . He's fait is unknown. But maybe do to the corpse's existance he had a revenge expedition to the Isle .So he ashured 2 backup plans for his past and present (Kratos is a mastermind) : and you're still a lousy speller... but I still got the idea, and it seems a little farfetched to me... KratosGodofWar 08:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) and if spelling is more important then I have nothing else to say ... In general, I'd say no, but on pages like these, on a Wiki that is sought out daily by people all over the world... it just might. KratosGodofWar 06:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) and correctly structured sentences, void of errors, grammatical or spelling, contribute to a better reading experience, don't they? ;) KratosGodofWar 08:33, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Due to the fact he has killed innocent people and helpless individuals that are no use to him, could Kratos be defined as a sociopath? 00:48, January 27, 2012 (UTC) kratos the long forgotten god of war: the war is on! is kratos really born of spaticus!? you're an idiot ..... I second that; you're an idiot! KratosGodofWar 06:01, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Edit: if KratosGodofWar is on my side about the "son of spaticus" I'm happy GodofWarMaster 11:14 ,April 29, 2010 (UTC) yeah I've noticed, haha 'son of spaticus', what the h*ll :) that would mean Kratos is a spastic :D KratosGodofWar 08:21, April 29, 2010 (UTC) what would sparticus think of your spasm behavior!? it is not my fault the majic horseshoe hit you on the head! ha ha ha! get it get it!!!! wink. Kratos' Fate (God of War III spoiler) This was a theory that just came to me. If you've completed God of War III, than you know that Kratos impaled himself with the Blade of Olympus, but, after the credits, another scene reveals that he could possibly still be alive. With that in mind, I have one theory: Do you think that it's possible that Kratos lives on, but in another state, such as a ghost/spirit? As for why I ask, consider this; Athena and Zeus are the only Gods who are shown in a ghostly state after having suffered a physical death. Also keep in mind that they were the only two Gods who we see being killed via the Blade of Olympus. So, due to Kratos being a God (or at least he is one in his most powerful forms/conditions), and due to dying via the Blade of Olympus, perhaps he met the same fate as Athena and Zeus? Yes? No? Manas101 06:14, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Interesting theory :) Although personally, you should keep in mind that Kratos was only a Demigod before he became God of War, and was 'downgraded' back to being one, when he lost his title of God of War. So I don't think that is the case. Plus, they said Kratos' journey was over, so bringing him back as a ghost in a future game would be complete ridicule. KratosGodofWar 08:17, May 23, 2010 (UTC) All good points, and so I will propose a second theory I had. Upon impaling himself with the Blade, Kratos still had a last bit of life in him. Using that last bit of life, he perhaps simply shambled to a cliff, and cast himself from it to his ultimate death. In doing so, killing himself via the means of suicide he failed at so many years ago. Manas101 04:39, May 24, 2010 (UTC) :I concur. As much as I would LOVE to see more Kratos, his "...journey is over" and there is just nothing else they can do with him. Kratos finally topped himself, ending his horrible memories as there was no more gods, titans or other forms of deus machina to stop him ... sob sob sniff sniff. ;) Spikepit 03:35, May 25, 2010 (UTC) :Nevertheless, Kratos did lay on top of a Phoenix mural, and seeing as how it is a CLEAR sign from the developers, I don't think it should be overlooked so easily. KratosGodofWar 09:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::...is it grammatically possible to concur twice?...Spikepit 11:29, May 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Just say you've become a fan and can't stop agreeing :) KratosGodofWar 13:42, May 25, 2010 (UTC) Without the Gods, Fates, or anyone else to stop him, maybe Kratos simply went on to some place like the Elysium Fields to be with his daughter and perhaps his wife? I'm probably making this guess because it's sort of how I might've wanted things to end, but I can also understand if it's a bit too "cheerful" of a way to end a series as dark and visceral as "God of War", lol Manas101 04:13, May 28, 2010 (UTC) Trivia: Greek mythology According to Hesiod's Theogony, Zeus married the Titan Metis (Μῆτις: "wisdom") as part of an arrangement between the Olympians and the Titans (before theTitanomachy of course, and before he married his sister Hera). While Metis was pregnant with their daughter Athena, Zeus swallowed Metis, for it was prophesised that she would give birth to "first the maiden Athena, equal to her father in strength and in wise understanding", as well as "a son of overbearing spirit, king of gods and men" ([http://www.perseus.tufts.edu/hopper/text?doc=Hes.+Th.+886&fromdoc=Perseus%3Atext%3A1999.01.0130 Hes. Theog. 886-899]). Athena did manage to be born (from out of Zeus' head), but Zeus had prevented the birth of a son that would oust him like he had already ousted his own father Cronus. But it seems that all of Zeus' conquests of mortal women had statistically caught up with him, eventually he would have fathered another son able to overthrow him. 07:48, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Cool find!!! I hadn't heard of that one before. That puts a whole new spin on my impression that Ive had since childhood of the big fella. Good job! Spikepit 08:10, June 10, 2010 (UTC) The last time I heard that story was in 6th grade Blinzy[45] 09:23, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Kratos as Antihero Wikipedia defines an Antihero as kinda the bad guy, where as the antagonist would posses hero, good qualities. : And what would your point be, besides listing the obvious? Administrator, God of Metal 05:04, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Kratos as the God of War When Kratos became God of War did he lose his demigod powers to gain his God of War powers or did he keep his demigod and gain God of War powers? BleedingEffect 12:31, August 8, 2010 (UTC) i think pandora power is like power up thing..so....he have his own power and his pandora power... It's an addition. Kratos already had inhuman powers because of his descendancy from Zeus. The God of War powers were different from his own, and were an addition, rather than a replacement. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 08:35, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Kratos' Descendants Kratos could have decendants. You know from those minigames involving womens.Blix1ms0ns 04:16, January 15, 2011 (UTC) Undead? Since Kratos has died two times (killed by Ares, and then by Zeus) and then escaped from Underworld, could he be considered as an 'undead' being? GabrielPacia 23:54, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Kratos went body and soul into the Underworld and returned just like that, not like a zombie sooooo he's not undead. --Sol Invictus 02:59, March 24, 2011 (UTC) No One Really Knows Kratos Fate!!! First of, Kratos is finally free from his guilt! He's found a way to forgive himself of his past during the final fight between him n Zeus. When Zeus took Kratos into that dream world. His Sins have been forgiving! Secondly if you rememeber watching the end credits of GOWIII where Kratos body is gone. If you look closey where his body Was, you'll see his blood and right there is a Symbol of A Phoenix... Remember a Phoneix dies, its reborn from its Ashes. There was a purpose why Sony added that lil scene... Kratos' height is 8'6" Guys the character art video for God of War III, they say Kratos is 8 1/2 feet tall. Sounds shocking, but they said it and even have a cardboard cutout in the video for reference. It should be corrected where it says his height is 6'. I've been seeing a lot of people take that comment literally, but I doubt Calliope or Pandora are well over 6 feet tall. I also doubt Kratos led a whole army of men who were all over 8 feet tall. What the guy in the video meant is that Kratos' (as well as many video game characters') proportions are off, specifically talking about his small head, slim body, and crazy wide shoulders, if I remember correctly. It's similar to how if you considered a Barbie doll's proportions and tried to scale up to human-sized measurements, she would often be over 7 feet tall as a real person. I really suggest changing this in the Kratos article, it's almost as silly as the "Gaia's nose is over 1 GB of textures" comment. 20:09, March 9, 2013 (UTC) -The comment SHOULD be taken literally, because that is the exact figure given to us by an artist. You're thinking too hard in trying to scale what everything else should be in relation to Kratos. The simple solution is the correct one; Kratos is referred to as 8 and half feet tall by a dev, and therefore he is. Furthermore, What the subsequent heights of Lysandra or Calliope etc would be is of no import. It could simply mean that they aren't to proper scale in relation to him. The only things you should take literally in relation to Kratos' size are things that are equal or bigger than his stature. Furthermore, to add fuel to the fire Adam Puhl (lead combat designer for Gow3) himself stated that Kratos is much larger than any human. Being 8'6" and being extremely muscular (all other humans of that height have been extremely thin) qualifies as that. TooMuchSalt (talk) 00:06, November 5, 2013 (UTC)TooMuchSalt Quote Does "My vengeance...ends now" Really suits as first quote about Kratos? What about "The hands of death could not defeat him. The sisters of fate could not hold him. And on this day, The man, The legend, Kratos will have his revenge"- Gaia about Kratos Brother captain 17:31, September 9, 2011 (UTC) No. "My vengeance...ends now." quote suites his page fine. --Greyhame 19:05, September 9, 2011 (UTC) I seeBrother captain 10:39, September 10, 2011 (UTC) It not only suits him as a man of unbridled perseverance, determination, and downright brutal anger, but it also shows him as a man who is willing to let things go when he's finished, who knows when his time is up, and is at peace with that. It's a perfect quote, with a deeper meaning behind it. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) 12:00, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. Greyhame 01:50, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Action figure picture I am sorry if I sound like a "noob", but what's wrong with action figure picture ? RE: Suicide Actually Kratos considered suicide at the beginning of God of War 1 and in God of War: Ghost of Sparta after Deimos had died 23:04, March 19, 2012 (UTC) Kratos is no Antihero in the first line it says kratos is the antihero of the series. an antihero is the hero who does the right thing, with tactics that aren't always what you would call ethical. by the way it's spelled as a single word without hyphen. so, how about somebody edit this? because i don't have acces to the article. FlightlessBird (talk) 15:45, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Merriam-Webster Definition of antihero: "a protagonist or notable figure who is conspicuously lacking in heroic qualities." Wikipedia definition: "In fiction, an antihero is generally considered to be a protagonist whose personality can be perceived as being villainous and heroic together, in contrast to the more perpetually noble characteristics of an archetypal hero or the perpetually immoral characteristics of an archetypal villain." Sounds about right to me. Superman is a perpetually noble character. He would allow Poseidon to live. Kratos did not. Lex Luthor is a villain. He would not let Superman live. Kratos did let Pandora live, and saved her on multiple occasions, but he also killed Poseidon's Princess, even though she was innocent, because he needed access to a certain area to proceed. Her sacrifice was a means to an end. Hence, he is an antihero. It is a correct statement. KratosGodofWar (Radi0n) (talk) 15:11, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ' ' Hades Soul Kratos absorbed Hades soul. Did it make him stronger, immortal or a god? What do you think?Ponello (talk) 14:55, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Sorry for the bump, but I don't think that it did much (if anything at all). Due to kratos (at the time) having the rest of the powers from pandora's box being unable to be used. Monitoring (talk) 15:57, January 12, 2018 (UTC)Monitoring Why is this page protected?DrunkenSquirrel (talk) 04:48, April 22, 2018 (UTC) yes turn a god user:raiogamRaiogam Mestri (talk) 19:02, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Relationship section? Should/could we make a relationship section highlighting how he got along with various characterrs? Ninclow (talk) 15:55, April 24, 2018 (UTC) kratos regain power of gow (god of war)in impale himself and parts of goo(gods of olimpo) powers kratos regain power of gow (god of war)in impale himself and parts of goo(gods of olimpo) powers user:raiogam 18:59, May 16, 2018 (UTC) Immortals Could somebody please add Kratos to the Immortals category? Thank you. ( 05:02, June 7, 2018 (UTC)) Why was the cool character picture of Kratos changed to some non official render of a god of war 2 kratos holding a level 4 Blades of Athena? Monitoring (talk) 13:41, June 26, 2018 (UTC) Monitoring He's A Spanker So in a YouTube video called 102 Rapid-Fire Questions About God of War Joe Juba asks one of the creators of the 2018 game Cory Barlog if Kratos is a spanker. His reply is interesting to say the least: Joe Juba: Is Kratos a spanker? Cory Barlog: Of his children, no. Now we know some of what happened in the minigames﻿. And probably with his wives. I'd like to request that this be added to the Trivia please. 102 Rapid-Fire Questions About God of War ( 00:07, August 27, 2018 (UTC)) It has never been stated that he would slap/spank those women. When Cory has then I'll let you do it. Vertend (talk) 03:03, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Even if he did slap or spank them, if it was consentual so what. It does not merit mentioning. If it was abusive it is not trivia it belongs in the personality section. --Revan's Exile (talk) 04:01, August 27, 2018 (UTC) Oh, I don't believe that he was ever deliberately abusive towards any of his family (at least not towards the mortal side anyway), I just find it really interesting and kind of hilarious that Kratos would be into that sort of kinky stuff. Though this DOES explain why Aphrodite was so pleased. Somehow I always kind of suspected she liked it rough. I mean obviously you'd have to be into that sort of thing if you were going to try and bed Ares. ( 05:34, August 30, 2018 (UTC)) Using new information found from both The Art Book and Official Novel of God of War PS4 I have found some new information relating to unanswered question in the novel and choices for characters in the Art book, may I or anyone who has read or even bought these books be given permission to edit these pages? To only add story details and more facts. Thank you